


Pieces

by spacs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pieces about various pairings and characters in the Dragon Age series. Each chapter will be titled with the pairing or character that applies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit about Dorian and Mahon Lavellan (my OC). I am trying to write a little something every day, and this little bit was what I cranked out today. I wasn't feeling angst, so fluff it was. I kind of wish there was an option to have your LI move in with you like in da2 with Anders and Merrill. It'd be cute.

Dorian did not live with the Inquisitor. He had his own quarters. His quarters were practically on the other side of Skyhold, however. So, _yes_ , he often slept with Mahon, simply for the fact that he did not wish to walk to his bed when there was a perfectly good one right where he was - the sheets were already warm as well.

He did not live with the Inquisitor. Mahon did not ask.

But when Mahon left on longer trips and on the occasion that Dorian did not join him, nights in his own quarters seemed colder, longer. There weren't as many windows in his room and no wide open balcony. It was too enclosed after spending so much time in Mahon's. The transition was always jarring and the longer he went without being in his own quarters, the harder it was for him to transition back.

Each time word reached the Inquisition that the Inquisitor was on the return journey, Dorian would sneak off to Mahon's quarters when he suspected it to be the night for the other man to return.

This time was no different.

By now Mahon had learned to come in quietly so that he wouldn't disturb Dorian. It was deep into the night but he had wanted to press on despite the cold. The party could have either finished the journey for two additional hours to sleep in warm, comfortable beds, or stop for the night, set up camp, and sleep on a bedroll while they shivered under a blanket or two. He'd been sleeping on a bedroll alone for two weeks now. He wanted his bed and he wanted Dorian. So they'd pressed on.

He'd stripped himself of his armor down at the armory before he'd come up, so he pulled his remaining undershirt over his head before unlacing his boots. He did not light a candle, working only by the light of the stars and moon that came through his windows. He tossed his boots to the side and carefully got into bed, glad for the warmth that was already waiting for him. Next to him, Dorian stirred, letting out a low groan.

"Go back to sleep," Mahon said softly. He laid down on his side and put his arm around the other, pressing his face into Dorian's back. Dorian mumbled something he couldn't understand. "Shh, sleep, we'll talk in the morning," he hushed him, grinning against his skin.

Dorian shifted before turning over to face the elf. His arms went to Mahon's waist and pulled him close. "I missed you, amatus," he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

Mahon smiled fondly, leaning into Dorian's touch. "I missed you too," he replied, kissing Dorian's jaw before tucking his head under the other's chin.

Dorian hummed, adjusting his body back into a comfortable position, holding Mahon tightly as he fell back asleep.

Dorian's books began finding their way into Mahon's room, followed slowly by what few belongings Dorian owned. The Tevinter's quarters were assigned to another while they were on a trip to the Western Approach. Dorian didn't find out for a few months after that. Mahon didn't ask.

Dorian was living with the Inquisitor.


End file.
